Drip coffee machines available on the market directly use a heating device to heat water and flows the heated water through a spray to uniformly distribute the water onto coffee powder when brewing coffee. During this process, no pressure is applied on the coffee powder, resulting in incomplete extraction of coffee powder. In addition, the currently available coffee machines are not able to serve both large and small containers. Furthermore, the water outlets of conventional machines are not designed in favor of energy saving and safety consideration.